Temptation
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Temptation is an optional quest in Act IV which forces the witcher to examine his own opinion on extra-marital affairs and the value of a promise. Walkthrough As he is taking in the sights of the village of Murky Waters, Geralt is suddenly overcome by the powerful aroma of something good cooking and it seems to be emanating from the Blacksmith's house. It seems that the blacksmith recently killed a pig and his wife is now making a lovely stew with the meat. The witcher enters the house. The blacksmith's wife is inside and greets him warmly. She notices that the witcher is rather thin and offers him some food which he gladly accepts. She then asks him if his services are available for hire, which of course they are. It seems that her husband has taken up with a succubus and she can no longer tolerate the affair. She asks the witcher to collect nine portions of shimmering dust with which she plans to make a potion which will ward off the succubus and put an end to the extra-marital activities. The witcher agrees and she offers him a herbarium as a reward. He then leaves, intent on getting down to business when he is accosted by the blacksmith who has overheard the conversation. He makes a counter-proposal: the witcher should gather for him nine portions of shadow dust with which he could make a different potion which would merely put the succubus to sleep until the whole situation has blown over. Then the blacksmith could pick up where he left off with his "bit on the side" and his wife would be none the wiser. The blacksmith offers a choice of reward: a piece of red meteorite ore or 500 orens. Geralt must choose with whom he wants to side. Should he keep the agreement he made with the wife, or switch his allegiance to her husband and help him? Notes * Shimmering dust can be gathered from the corpses of noonwraiths which roam the fields during the day * Shadow dust can be gathered from the corpses of devourers which roam the fields and the area outside the village at night * Agreeing to help the Blacksmith (rather than refusing with the, "Sorry but I promised your wife," line) will get Geralt a bestiary entry for Devourers if you don't have one already. You'll still be able to complete the quest for either the Blacksmith or his wife. Phases The Succubus The blacksmith's wife asked me to get rid of the succubus who haunts her husband. I need to kill nine noonwraiths in the field and collect shimmering dust from their hair. The smith's wife can use that dust. I should venture out into the fields and return with nine handfuls of shimmering dust collected from the hair of noonwraiths. The Blacksmith The blacksmith seems unhappy at the prospect of me banishing the succubus. He made me an offer. I need to collect nine handfuls of shadow dust from the corpses of several devourers. The blacksmith can use the dust to put the succubus to sleep for some time. Shimmering Dust / Shadow Dust A Reward Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV